


six times hydra didn't win

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Grant Ward mentions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Injuries, POV Outsider, Safehouses, Secret Relationship, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Team Dynamics, canonically bisexual Lance Hunter, skoulsonfest2k15redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, alternatively, six times someone else saw Coulson or Skye watch the other while they slept.</p><p>Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux - Prompt: love in the time of Hydra</p>
            </blockquote>





	six times hydra didn't win

**[1]**

This is not the first time she catches him quietly keeping vigil next to the girl's bed. The first time she couldn't quite object – she was playing an invisible part in the larger drama. Now May guesses it's too late to complain at the repeat. It's been too late for quite a bit.

"Any idea when the doctors will clear her up?" she asks.

It will all be a bit better when there is no glass walls between Skye and the rest of the team. It will be better when she is with the rest of them, to mourn together and heal together. May wants her sparring partner back, she is going to need to work out a few things by punching other things in the forseeable future and that's always better when Skye is there with her.

Then there's the question of Coulson needing it too, for Skye's quarantine to be over.

Phil looks like if he keeps staring so much into the glass between him and Skye he might break it by sheer willpower. She understands how difficult it must be for him. He hasn't been able to touch her even after the first team confirmed she was alive. They had quarantined her immediately and he could only look on. May remembers Skye hugging him just before he left for San Juan, it must be frustrating for him not to be able to hold her now. He draws a lot of strength from the girl. He's probably taking this latest hit even harder because he can't share the pain with her. Skye's influence hasn't always been good for Phil but in this case May is just as anxious to see them reunited right now.

"It'll still be a while until she gets out," Coulson says. "The doctors want to be thorought."

"I can't believe she survived," May mutters, looking at Skye's sedated form in the gurney. The time May herself spent imagining life without her junior agent was shockingly painful.

"Me neither," he agrees. "I was sure we'd have to recover her body from under the rubble."

Those hours Phil had pulled his weight. Getting everyone to safety. Checking the damage to the town. But all through it everybody could see it on his face, that he knew Skye was dead and what that knowledge did to him.

Now he is looking at her like Skye's a miracle. 

Nothing new, but this time he has good reason.

May is not entirely sure she has an explanation, a theory. The destruction around Skye. Why she wasn't affected but Trip was. Raina's body missing. She prefers not to think about that. Perhaps it's enough that Skye is alive when she shouldn't be.

"When are you going to see Trip's family?" she asks.

"Her mother," Coulson replies in a strangely flat voice. "It was just him and his mom."

"Phil–"

"Tomorrow night. I'm going tomorrow night."

May gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder. She knows his whole body aches from his fight with Skye's deranged father. To be honest, it's also pretty unexplainable why he survived that beating, and with energy to spare to follow Skye down to the tunnels in one last suicide effort. He shouldn't be up right now, most probably, but everybody is too busy or tries to be too busy to care much about that.

She watches him watch her. 

"Don't stay here thinking it over," she tells him. "It'll only get you upset."

"No. It actually calms me," Coulson says. "Being near her."

"Because you can make sure she's alive."

Coulson snaps his head towards her. He looks confused by her words.

"No," he says. "It just... it calms me."

May has no reply to that.

 

**[2]**

Well, this is not usual, walking into the common area and seeing the Director Himself asleep, sprayed on the couch, tie slacked and jacket rolled under his head. Mack raises an inquiring eye at Hunter as they move quietly and take room in the other couch, trying not to disturb their boss, holding onto their hard-won cold beers.

Hunter risks a better look at the man's face.

"Aw. He's almost cute when he's like that." Mack rolls his eyes. "What? _What?_ "

"You always think they're cute when they're in authority. I think you have some issues."

Hunter leans back on his seat, giving Mack a disappointed look.

This was supposed to be their free night, Saturday night, to hang out, alone. But of course Hydra didn't respect the plans of a couple of old friends. The common games area and the spectacle of a sleeping boss would have to do. Hunter redistributes the beers – three for himself, two for Mack.

"Cheers," he says. "Though I'm not sure a day like today deserves cheering."

"I'll toast to that," Mack replies, drawing his hand across his face, looking as tired as Hunter feels.

"I don't want to look at a computer screen again in my life."

"I somehow suspect that's going to be difficult in our line of work," Mack points out.

Well, it's not like he needs this line of work. Not if it's all like today. And a man of his skills, Hunter thinks he's going to be all right. He could have a career in basket weaving if he wanted.

It's not long after that when Skye comes into the room, walking quickly towards the staircase when she notices Mack and Hunter. She retraces her steps. Hunter notices the bag on her shoulder, and the wounds.

"Hey," she greets them.

"We thought it'd take you longer to get back here," Mack comments.

"I'm good at shaking off a tail," she says. "Pun intended."

Hunter takes a better look at the girl's face.

" _Your face_."

Skye rubs the dark bruise that starts on her jaw and creeps down her neck. "It's nothing. The Hydra goons who were following me got a little too close."

Hunter offers her beer and Skye takes a quick gulp.

Bad for the Hydra goons, he guesses. 

She notices Coulson asleep on the couch.

"What happened to him? Is _he okay_?"

Mack and Hunter exchange a fond look at her immediate and excessive worry.

"Exhausted," Mack says. "He's been making sure Hydra didn't follow you to any other location."

"He's been contacting the people from that secret project mere mortals like me are not supposed to know about," Hunter chimes in. Is he a bit jealous that he's not 100% in the loop about that? Yes. He thought the Director had no secrets for him.

Skye nods, leaving her bag on the floor and snatching Hunter's beer for good – _hey! _– and sitting down on the coffee table between the couches, facing Coulson of course.__

__"How the hell did they crack our comms?" Hunter wonders out loud._ _

__"I don't know," Skye says, without tearing his eyes from her sleeping superior boss Director. "But I intend to find out."_ _

__Looking at that face Hunter does not envy those Hydra guys at all. Even before she got Earthquake mojo Skye has always been the scariest person he'd ever met since Izzy._ _

__She is also still watching Coulson sleep._ _

__This is great._ _

__"Okay, it was funny when _we_ were watching him sleep, but you doing it is just creepy," he tells her._ _

__She half-snorts at him._ _

__Doesn't seem to deter her from her activites._ _

__"He's been working on this for–"_ _

__"Hours, yeah," Mack tells her. "We couldn't really contact you with the line compromised, to ask what we should do. Coulson said the priority was to make sure the Caterpillars data remained untouched."_ _

__"Which was pretty easy between my genius computer skills," Hunter says, raising another snort from her, "and you and Coulson being anal paranoids about the whole project."_ _

__She ignores the last comment._ _

__Again with the staring._ _

__"He's really trying to keep my people safe," she adds, all pensive, right to Coulson's unconscious face._ _

__"That was the deal you two had, wasn't it?" Mack comments._ _

__Hunter gives him a worried sideways look, because he knows his friend is not 100% on board with Coulson agreeing to keep the Inhumans secret even from the rest of SHIELD. On this occassion though Mack seems to trust that Coulson knows what he's doing._ _

__"Yeah, well," Skye says, still staring at Coulson. "Not everyone keeps their promises."_ _

"Guess that's true," Mack agrees, a little too thoughtful for a second there, mate.

__Skye tilts her head. "He's kind of cute when he's like this, isn't he?" she says._ _

__"Ha," Hunter thumps his finger at Mack, triumphant._ _

__Like on queue Coulson stars to stir and Hunter prays he has heard this last exchange. Doesn't seem likely, given his completely sleepy expression as he props himself on his elbow._ _

__"You're back already?" he says, looking at Skye with some stupid smile._ _

__Mack and Hunter both take a long sip from their beers, looking away._ _

__

__**[3]** _ _

__Bobbi helps him carry Skye to the couch, Coulson wrapping his hand carefully around the back of Skye's neck to hold her. Skye is lighter than she looks – or maybe she only looks heavier to her because Bobbi knows what she can do with her powers, but unconcious and in their hands she feels like it's all light bones and layers of clothing there._ _

__"We should stay here tonight," he says, grabbing the younger agent's arm and resting it over her chest, all done with a familiarity which makes Bobbi wonder. "The place was overrun with Hydra agents."_ _

__"I didn't know Ward was back in the organization. I would have been more careful."_ _

__Coulson gives her a look. "Would you?"_ _

__He doesn't sound pissed off exactly, and she wonders when the lecture is going to start. Or maybe that was the old Coulson who liked lectures. Really liked lectures. Bobbi keeps staring at Skye as Coulson finishes rearranging the cushions under her to make her more comfortable._ _

__"It's fine," he says, noticing Bobbi's strained expression. "She's okay. She just needs rest to recover from using her powers."_ _

__"I had never seen her overexert herself before," Bobbi comments. She hasn't really been comfortable with knowing too much about Skye's powers – maybe because that had been Gonzales' objective and for Bobbi being curious about Skye would always be associated with the way he and others wanted to lock her up._ _

__"We've been looking for you a while," Coulson exlains. He's sitting on the arm of the couch, taking Skye's boots off her feet gently. He looks at Bobbi with a smirk: "You're good."_ _

__"How did you find me? She didn't hack into my Facebook, did she," Bobbi jokes, gesturing towards Skye._ _

__"No. I'm afraid Mack and Hunter ratted you out."_ _

__She gives the man a blank stare. "They're dead."_ _

__"I'm glad they did. Something could have happened to you," Coulson says gently. "Plus we're all a little offended you didn't include us in your big Grant Ward revenge plans. That's the kind of thing for which we all would want to pitch in."_ _

__Bobbi knows he's just trying to be light about it. He didn't use to do that before. It's something of new Coulson. She knows how he feels about Grant Ward, what he did to him and his team. Every time he says the name Bobbi can see the muscles of his jaw tense up. He's talking lightly for her sake._ _

__Coulson gives Skye's sleeping face one last look before standing up and walking to the kitchen area. Bobbi wonders why they didn't put Skye in the bedroom, she'd be more comfortable. But then she thinks it's better if she doesn't wake up alone, that must have been Coulson's line of thinking, if she doesn't wake up with no idea where Coulson and Bobbi are._ _

__"I'll cook something," Coulson is saying, opening the cupboards. "She's going to need it. And you do too, probably. When was the last time you got some sleep?"_ _

__She tracked Ward for five days straight. "A while," she tells Coulson. She's not tired or hungry but that's probably her brain lying to her body. She'll accept Coulson's offer._ _

__He keeps going through the supplies, frowning. These safehouses don't offer that much in the sense of food. Coulson starts grabbing cans and putting them on the table. Afterwards he washes the kitchen tools which have gathered dust, he washes them very methodically. He's trying to distract himself. He's probably worried about Skye. Oh Bobbi has no doubt he was telling her the truth and Skye is going to be fine, but that doesn't matter with these two. They worry, everybody knows it. It makes Bobbi feel crappy because this time it's her fault._ _

__"I'll make some pasta," Coulson adds. "When she crashes carbohydrates help the most."_ _

__Bobbi smiles at him, without him noticing. She knows he's just dealing with his agent's superpowers but he sounds like a doting husband right now._ _

__"You know a lot about how Skye's powers work," she comments. No one knows much about it, Skye is rather private about it, for security reasons in part, in part because she doesn't want to change the way people act around her differently because of her powers. It had happened once, when she tried to talk to the team about being able to read their vibrations and the initial uncomfortable reaction had made Skye retreat from that kind of talk for good, at least with the group._ _

__"I'm her handler," Coulson is saying. "I need to know these things."_ _

__"But is it just that?"_ _

__"Why don't you open those cans of tomatoes and help me with this Agent Morse?"_ _

__Bobbi lets it go._ _

__"Still, it was quite impressive how she dropped the ceiling on those guys," she says, conciliatory, because hearing other people say how amazing Skye is might be Coulson's favorite thing in the world and you don't need to be an expert profiler to realize that. "Very clean. Not a scratch on us."_ _

__Skye's precision had been impressive. Bobbi didn't know she was so advanced._ _

__"She's been studying stuff like architecture basics," Coulson says, casually but obviously proud. "Downloading all these books and reading up on structural pressure points. She is obsessed with the work of demolition professionals right now, trying to figure out how to topple certain areas in buildings without endagering people in other parts."_ _

__Somehow Skye is trying to make "Earthquake powers" into a job of precision._ _

__"Sounds like a lot of work."_ _

__"Yeah. She keeps telling me she wishes she had finished high school so she can understand the science better."_ _

__"Skye never went to college?" Bobbi asks. Skye's file is virtually a blank on that regard. Bobbi knows the girl herself had erased any record of her existence when she was younger. SHIELD had only bothered with the relevant stuff._ _

__"She didn't."_ _

__"You two have that in common," Bobbi says. She's remembering she met Coulson because she was training in interrogation techniques and Coulson helped out, as a profiler with a good rep, offering himself as subject for practice. In one of their sessions Bobbi had zoomed in on the fact that he quit studying after high school and that he would feel regret for that all his life, because his father would have been very disappointed with him since he had been a history teacher. That catch hadn't endeared Bobbi to Coulson, personally, but it pushed him to recommend Bobbi as interrogator in the missions with her team._ _

__"I think this is a little dry, but it'll be okay," he says, changing the subject and putting the spaghetti into the boiling water._ _

__Bobbi realizes she still hasn't apologized to him, for leaving on her own, for this dangerous mission which could have jeopardized so much, for making him and Skye go after her, risking their lives._ _

__"Sir..." she starts._ _

__"Are you done with the tomatoes?"_ _

__Bobbi smiles. Coulson finds comfort in food when he's anxious or distressed. That much she knows. So she shuts up, and leaves the apologies for later. And anyway, she's not done with the tomatoes._ _

__"She told Hunter and Mack we'd bring you back," Coulson comments, casually, still focused on the cooking. "She _promised_ them."_ _

__She gives Skye a look from over her shoulder. She knew Skye was smart but she's beginning to think she's more observant than Bobbi gives her credit for. Suddenly Bobbi feels like she would like to do something for her, but she's not sure what. She walks to the couch, studying the younger woman's sleeping expression. She's unscathed after the fight but she has bags under her eyes. Bobbi realizes she wasn't the only one skipping on sleep to find Grant Ward. She grabs the blanket Coulson already threw on top of Skye and she pulls it up to the chin. She sighs a bit, because this is not much, she'd like to do more._ _

__When she turns around Coulson is watching her with amused affection. Bobbi is not sure for whom exactly._ _

__Bobbi rolls her eyes at him a bit. "She saved my life, you know."_ _

__"Been there a couple of times," Coulson says, shrugging._ _

__Bobbi decides to be helpful and dry the dishes Coulson had already washed. When she sets the three plates down on the table._ _

__"I've never given Skye much thought," Bobbi says. "Yeah, she's an agent and part of my team. I like her. I don't think I've talked much with her. She's always been your thing."_ _

__"My _thing_? Skye is not my thing."_ _

__"You know what I mean." Coulson looks like he does know what she means but would like her to elaborate anyway. "I knew you from before, I didn't know her. You two seemed close and my mission was to assess if you were a threat." She pauses. Even though Coulson doesn't resent her for spying on him for Gonzales there's a moment of hurt in his eyes at the memory. "Skye was part of my assessment _of you_. I didn't bother to get to know her for her sake. I realize now I should probably know her better."_ _

__"Well, she's just resting, not dead. So you'll get a chance to know her better if you want."_ _

__When the food is cooked Bobbi follows Coulson to Skye's side. He crouches besides the couch to level his gaze with Skye's, wrapping his right hand gently around her shoulder._ _

__"Skye, wake up," he says._ _

__The sleeping agent lets out a groan of annoyance, but she doesn't open her eyes. Coulson throws Bobbi an amused look over his shoulder. He tries again, he shakes Skye gently this time._ _

__"Skye?" he calls._ _

__The girl stirs half-awake, her hand instintively reaching out and curling around Coulson's over her shoulder. She gives him a look, then glances up over him to see Bobbi as well. Bobbi nods at her slightly and watches relief wash over her features. After blinking a couple of times to get her bearings Skye's gaze focuses once more on Coulson._ _

__"I'm hungry," she says._ _

__Bobbi chuckles._ _

__

__**[4]** _ _

__So she's one of those people who can fall asleep anywhere._ _

__Mike always wondered about those._ _

__"Something happened yet?" she asks, waking up on her own._ _

__He gestures towards the other side of the laudromat, right besides the phone booths. Mike didn't like the idea of being in public, and he kept tugging at his hoodie the first few minutes they were in here until Skye stopped his hand and explained how people _inherently accept the bizarre_ in places like this and that not even Deathlok was going to rise a single eyebrow in Ticky Poo Laundry Mat. She sounded like she was certain so he trusted her._ _

__"Our guy told Coulson to wait for a call," Mike comments._ _

__Skye nods and starts sitting up in the plastic chair from her slouched, sleeping position. She notices the suit jacket thrown over her body. Skye lifts her gaze, watching Coulson fidget anxiously around, while being very much without a jacket. Mike had to watch as the guys hesitated whether to cover Skye up with it in Mike's presence. Care for Skye's comfort ( _Oregon is cold_ he had said to Mike as if the gesture required the weather excuse) had won out against shyness in the end. Now Skye is touching the collar of the jacket, pressed under her chin, like it's the sofest fabric she's ever felt or something. Mike watches on._ _

__Okay._ _

__"I didn't know you were so tired," Mike comments. There has been a lot of waiting around and being yanked from one place to another in this mission, but not much actual physical action._ _

__"It's not that," she replies. "It's this reflex I have. I spent six months basically sleeping in laundromats when I was eighteen. The smell of them... I just associate it with, you know, spending the night."_ _

__Mike is a bit appalled at the story, but not wanting to be judgemental. He knew Skye slept in her van when they met but... laundromats? That's sad. Really sad. Mike feels sad for her._ _

__"Don't make that face," she says. That surprises him, because he realizes his range of expressions is not exactly wide these days. "It wasn't that bad. The trick is never to sleep every night in the same store or they might call the police on you for vagrancy."_ _

__This added bit of knowledge only makes Mike feel sadder._ _

__Coulson comes back and sits on the other side of Skye._ _

__"I see you've made yourself comfortable," he teases her when he sees Skye has taken his jacket and put it on._ _

__"It's mine now," Skye says, hugging herself. "No taksies backsies."_ _

__Coulson smiles and Mike has the feeling he's only to happy to let Skye keep the jacket. He wonders just how much closer these two have gotten in the time he hasn't seen them. He wants to assure Skye that Coulson didn't watch her sleep or anything creepy (not for more than a couple of awkward seconds where he seemed to have forgotten Mike was there, anyway). Well, some women find that romantic, he guesses, except Mike is not entirely sure Skye has a romantic bone in her body._ _

__"What did the contact say?" he asks Coulson. The phone call had lasted less than ten seconds._ _

__"That at o'clock I should got get bubblegum from the machine. Strawberry, actually," he replies. "I think they are testing me."_ _

__"Now this really feels like a spy movie," Skye comments._ _

__But Mike does not wonder why their contact is making them jump through hoops._ _

__"From what I gathered when I was trapped in Centipede, defection is not really a choice with Hydra."_ _

__"I imagine they must have killed any possible defectors or they couldn't have stayed in the shadows for decades," Coulson comments. "After Cap took them down it came to light that Hydra had been murdering potential whistleblowers since at least the 1970s. Howard and Maria Stark? That was actually them."_ _

__Mike feels Skye squirm, her leg shaking a bit against Mike's knee._ _

__"I still don't feel right about this," she tells Coulson. "Are we really giving these people a second chance? These people thought it was a great idea to become a Nazi. Maybe they don't get to come back from that."_ _

__Coulson exchanges a look with Mike. Mike agrees with Skye, and Coulson probably does too, but he also gets the picture here. And it would be quite tragic if they had to fly out to somewhere as ridiculous as Scappoose for nothing._ _

__"We can talk about that further along the way," Coulson says. "This new Hydra, we're in the dark about how they operate. We need some inside information."_ _

__She nods, but in a way that lets Coulson know she's not 100% okay with it._ _

__"It's o'clock," Mike says._ _

__The other man stands up, hurrying in case there's something time-sensitive in the request. Mike believes they are testing him a well._ _

__They watch him fumble with the vending machine._ _

__"Coulson is not going to summarily pardon ex-Hydra agents," Mike tells Skye, trying to put her at ease._ _

__"I know that," she says. "I also know that's how Hydra got their foot in the door the first time."_ _

__Mike is about to say something – they are not offering the defector a job here, just some protection; if he knows Coulson it will become a matter for the CIA or whoever is failing to take her of the Hydra rejects these days – but Coulson comes back._ _

__He gives Skye a scratch of paper._ _

__"Time and place for our meeting, hopefully face to face."_ _

__Skye huffs. "This is three counties away," she says. "One would think this guy is doing _us_ a favor."_ _

__"Sorry," Coulson says. "I got some gum, if you want."_ _

__She ignores him and stands up, gathering her things. Mike follows her cue. He's happy to leave a public place._ _

__The three of them make it for the door. If someone thinks it's strange they leave without a bag of laundry at least no one is raising any eyebrow at them. Maybe Skye was right and people just roll with whatever in these places._ _

__Skye takes the jacket off her shoulders and tries to give it back to Coulson._ _

__"I thought you said no taksies backsies," he teases her._ _

__She presses the jacket against his chest, playfully._ _

__"Oregon is _cold_."_ _

__

__**[5]** _ _

__Skye is muttering to herself._ _

__Again._ _

__"Maybe I should make her another tea," Simmons says._ _

__Fitz bites his lip. "I think Skye prefers coffee."_ _

__"Fitz, it's two in the morning."_ _

__"I don't think she's going to be getting much sleep tonight, Jemma."_ _

__They turn their gazes towards their friend and well, Simmons guesses Fitz has a point this time._ _

__She approaches Skye carefully, like she doesn't want to disturb whatever she's doing. Not that she is doing much. Or has been doing much since she got the medical all clear herself. She's just there. Sitting next to Coulson while he's unconscious and recovering from his injuries._ _

__She's muttering again. All night things like " _We didn't lose_ " and " _Next time we'll get him_ ". Simmons read the mission report and knows they didn't quite get to reach Ward before his minions interferred, using some kind of electrical weapon to neutralize Skye and knock her out. Agents May and Hunter had barely been able to get everybody out from under the fire._ _

__"How are you dealing with the wooziness?" she asks Skye._ _

__"I'm fine," Skye says. "I'm not sure how Hydra figured out a way to take me out like that."_ _

__"We are working on that. Doctor Campbell is flying out to help. And when you feel better we can make some experiments."_ _

__"Not until he wakes up," Skye says, eyes fixated on the patient._ _

__"No, of course."_ _

__Simmons back down a bit. Skye has always been... peculiar when it got to Coulson, specially when he got hurt. She touches the back of Skye's hair, trying to comfort her. It's become a bit messy of late._ _

__"Are you going to grow out your hair again?" she asks._ _

__Skye gives him a little smile. Thank God. She's not good at dealing with people under emotional distress. It involves too much improvising._ _

__"Yeah, I think I might," Skye replies._ _

__The lightness or distraction only lasts a moment and Skye is back to making her very specific worried face when it comes to Director Coulson._ _

__"He's just fine, you know," Simmons says. Which is completely true and certain. "The meds are working perfectly, the cerebral edema has been reduzed to half its size already. We only keep him sedated for his own comfort."_ _

__"I know that. It's just, concussions are..." she makes a grimace to illustrate._ _

__And well, she doesn't have to tell Simmons about worrying about brain damage. She thinks about more good news she can tell Skye._ _

__"He's okay, for the rest. He didn't sustain damage anywhere else."_ _

__"Nope, just his head," Skye says. Then, softer: "His stupid, _stupid_ head."_ _

__"Fitz said there was no damage to the prosthetic hand, either," Simmons adds, then immediately regrets it because she doesn't think that's one of Skye's priorities. "Sorry."_ _

__"I just – I don't care. I want him to be okay."_ _

__"Of course. We all know how much Coulson means to you. And you to him, of course."_ _

__"It's not just that," Skye says._ _

__"I see."_ _

__Skye becomes agitated. "I mean, it's that. But it's _more_."_ _

__"Oh." Simmons thinks she knows what that means. She doesn't want to misunderstand but Skye's tone – it's not ambiguous at all. "More?"_ _

__She is kind of surprised but not as appalled as she thought she would be. Simmons herself always thought about Coulson as a vaguely fatherly figure and she always assumed Skye felt exactly the same. Well, it turns out maybe Skye doesn't feel _exactly_ like that. But Coulson is a good man so Simmons rests safe in the knowledge that Skye is not getting taken advantage of. Director of SHIELD or not Simmons _would kill him_._ _

__The idea is so bizarre, though. Kind of disturbing, visually, but Simmons is not about judge Skye's choices. She can't help but be curious._ _

__"How long have you–?"_ _

__"No, I didn't mean it like that," Skye says. "I mean there has been some stuff. We've done some – but we haven't really – I really don't know if he even... or he would want to... I don't know."_ _

__Simmons has no idea what that means, at all. Not sure she wants to, honestly._ _

__"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be blabbering about this," Skye adds._ _

__"It's better than hearing you mutter about how you're going to take all of Hydra down on your own."_ _

__The other woman narrows her eyes. Simmons notices the tension in her jaw._ _

__"It's my responsibility."_ _

__"How is all of Hydra your responsibility?"_ _

__"Ward," she says, flatly. Simmons can't help but shiver at the way she says it. "How many times have I had the chance to take him out for good? What happened to Fitz, to Bobbi. It's on me."_ _

__It's on me too, Simmons thinks. But she never told Skye about trying to kill Ward herself. Maybe she should have. Maybe Skye of all people would have understood why she had to do what she did. And Skye knows that it wasn't really her fault, what Ward did or has been doing since the day in the Bus when Mike had attacked him on Garrett's orders. Honestly? Simmons never thought it was anyone's fault but Ward's. If they all started blaming themselves that's another way in which he wins. And Simmons is not okay with that._ _

__"Well, for one, I don't think Director Coulson would be very happy if you beat yourself up like that," she tells Skye, trying a different approach. "You have to think about him, don't you."_ _

__"No, he wouldn't be happy," Skye says, a lot lighter, like she's amused at the idea. Simmons knows Skye likes to frustrate Coulson from time to time but... oh, _frustrate_ him, she gets it. "He'd probably get this awful expression in his face and shake his head and go all _Don't blame yourself, Skye_."_ _

__That's an scaringly accurate impersonation and though Simmons knows it's not appropriate to laugh at the situation, well, she laughs. It was really spot on._ _

__

__**[six]** _ _

__He should have expected to find Coulson in Skye's room, sitting by her side while she sleeps.There's nothing surprising or unnatural about the image._ _

__"It's good the doctors are letting her rest in her own bed," Andrew comments._ _

__"Yes, it is. She really doesn't like waking up in a hospital bed," Coulson says._ _

__Andrew grabs the other chair in the room and pushes it to the foot of Skye's bed. It's strange to watch her sleep. He doesn't think he's seen her as peaceful, but at the same time the image is quite alarming._ _

__"Are you here to talk to me?" Coulson asks him._ _

__And he's not, really, he was worried about Skye, but maybe he should be talking to Phil about what happened out there. He has seen him look worse on occassion and he's not in any sharp pain at the moment._ _

__"I know it's protocol, because we've been – I've been... but..."_ _

__Andrew knows Skye wasn't tortured, probably due to that son of a bitch's sick obsession with her. He also knows Coulson was able to walk away from there on his feet. If a bit dimisnished. The scorch mark on his neck in the shape of a gun barrel worries him a bit, but because it looks so deliberate. He's more worried about what he was told, how Ward might have messed with their heads. The outcome of it all, though, it can only mean certain relief for them, so Andrew is not _too worried_ , professionally._ _

__"How do you feel about that?" he asks, gesturing towards Coulson's arm and the sling._ _

__"I feel fine. I'll get a new one."_ _

__"Fitz said it'll take at least a week to build another model," Andrew reminds him._ _

__"That's okay."_ _

__"You've been using the prothesis for many months. You're bound to feel the loss. Even if it's only a week."_ _

__"I appreciate the worry, doctor, but in the grand scheme of things I'm just glad to be alive. I think that will tide me over until I get another robot hand."_ _

__"Okay. We'll leave it at _glad to be alive_."_ _

__It's probably fine. His first round of consultation with Coulson after SHIELD fell, in secret, wasn't that optimistic. Now Coulson seems different – and he already seemed different that first time Andrew saw him after he was supposed to be dead, but in those circumstances Andrew couldn't tell if the change was for the better._ _

__Now, well, he's watching Phil watch a young woman sleep and he seems uncharacteristically unconcerned to have his shrink as witness._ _

__Andrew scans Skye's room. As messy as he imagined. People are predictable sometimes. People like Skye even more so. He also notices something else. It's obvious that half the stuff in her room belongs to Coulson, so Andrew is not sure why they insist on keeping the relationship under wraps. He doesn't care either way but it makes the sessions with both of them a bit more tiresome, because patients struggling to keep secrets are always harder to read adequately. He tries a little experiment, now that he feels relief Skye is okay._ _

__"So that's where the record player went?" he comments, pointing at the blue portable on top of Skye's drawer._ _

__Coulson catches on quickly._ _

__"I'm sorry," he says, sounding genuine. "I should have filed the report about the change in relationship."_ _

__Coulson has always been very attached to the non-fraternization rules, in fact. Perhaps a bit too much. Andrew remembers that as an idealistic Level 4 he had been often disturbed by such abuses of power. Andrew knows that Coulson nows that's not what is happening here._ _

__"We'll talk about that some other day," Andrew assures him._ _

__The other man nods and they stay silent for a moment._ _

__Andrew looks at Skye's hands, a bad feeling of deja-vu right before he remembers this time Skye chose to do that. Coulson's report had been very thorough about that, probably as precaution in case Dr Garner were to come to some conclusions. He isn't. He believes the report. Hydra had been working on a way to neutralize Skye for months and after the electrical traps failed they came up with a solution that ironically reflected Skye's powers inwards. The only way to break through was to overexhaust the system. That's what happened, according to the official file. Andrew believes it because it sounds like a very Skye solution, push herself until she's good enough, no matter how painful the process._ _

__"No, you're right, I was stalling, I should have filed the report," Coulson says, picking the last exchange up, like he's suddenly fixated on this detail. Andrew really has no interest in meddling in his personal life. As long as he keeps healthy and safe on the job. "I just didn't know if it was going to be, uh, permanent."_ _

__Now _this_ , on the other hand, is a very Phil thing._ _

__"Why's that?" he asks._ _

__Coulson half-smiles at him. "We'll talk about that some other day."_ _

__He goes back to focusing his attention on Skye, and where his hands had been skimming the surface of the bed, right besides her, Coulson is now touching his fingertips softly against the material of the casts on her hands._ _

__"It's the first time she loses control in over a year," Andrew reamarks._ _

__"She didn't lose control," Coulson replies, matter-of-flatly, not looking up. "She had to break free of the inhibitors. To save me."_ _

__"She hurt herself."_ _

__"She had to. You know. To stop Grant Ward from blowing my brains all over her face."_ _

__The strangely graphic way he has of putting it aside, that doesn't mean it can have been easy for her to experience or Coulson to watch again. "Still," Andrew says._ _

__"Yeah. Still."_ _

__"Why do you think it might not be permanent?" Andrew tries again, hoping to catch him off guard. Skye is going to wake up from and to quite a lot of pain – Andrew would rather her patient woke up to someone who has no doubts about their relationship._ _

__Coulson stops touching her arms but he still doesn't meet Andrew's eyes._ _

__"I guess, about Skye, some part of me knows it's unfair to... keep her."_ _

__"I think Skye will probably have an opinion on that. Like on everything," Andrew says, exasperated. Skye is a fascinating patient, but not exactly an easy one. She fights every step of the process. It can be quite irritating._ _

__"Yeah," Coulson says, turning to him, but it's obvious for him it's not a problem, Skye having a lot of opinions on everything._ _

__Andrew leans forward, regretting this decision but – he really, really doesn't want to get into this, but it's probably faster than having to deal with the fallout._ _

__"Phil, you know what I think about classifying relationships according to worth. It makes people into prizes."_ _

__"That's not what I meant."_ _

__"I know that. I was just prologuing," Andrew says. "I don't believe in using the word _deserving_ , but you and Skye are good people. It's the main thing you are. So I don't think the label would be misplaced on either of you."_ _

__Coulson makes an amused noise at the back of his throat._ _

__"You never used to be this straightfoward with me."_ _

__"That's because you never used to be this interesting," Andrew replies._ _

__"I should really try and file that report," Coulson says._ _

__"I think you probably should."_ _

__He's not sure Coulson realizes he's giving advice as a friend right now, not as a therapist, but maybe it's better if he hears it as doctor's orders. Unlike Skye he really respects the process._ _

__Then there's a monstruous, low rumbling sound filling the room. It takes a moment for Andrew to realize it's the noises Skye is making as she wakes up. Graceful the girl is not. She begins to move from under the covers. Coulson tenses up for a moment, then leans forwards anxiously, trying to get closer. Andrew watches her face scrunch when she starts feeling the pain._ _

__"Why are there bruises in my hands?" she asks._ _

__"That was you being very, very dramatic," Coulson says in an achingly sweet voice._ _

__She rolls her eyes at him. "You're alive, aren't you?"_ _

__"Yeah," he replies. "Thanks for that."_ _

__She smiles a bit then her faces shuts down, like she just remembered something._ _

__" _Ward_?"_ _

__"In CIA custody," Coulson says. "He'll spend the rest of his life in jail. You don't have to worry about it anymore."_ _

__It might be good enough for now and Skye's face says it is. But Andrew knows she'll probably worry about it as long as Grant Ward is alive. He has had to piece it together from other agents and official reports because Skye never talks much about the issue. If this latest development gives everybody a brief respite then it's worth it._ _

__"Andrew is here," Coulson points out because it's obvious the girl thought she was alone with her partner and in an intimate situation. Andrew would feel bad about ruining the mood but he's too relieved seeing her wake up and be relatively okay to care._ _

__Skye turns her face away from Coulson slowly, like it takes an effort to do so. "Doctor Garner," she mutters._ _

__Andrew smiles. Once Skye had started showing bedgrudging respect and affection for him she never went for _Andrew_ , it was all _Doctor Garner_ from then on. _ _

__Skye turns towards Coulson once more. "Why is he here?"_ _

__"Assessment of stress after a traumatic event," Coulson explains, gesturing towards Skye's hands. Andrew can tell he wants to be more openly affectionate, but Phil has never been one for witnesses. "Or something."_ _

__Skye shoots Andrew a worried look._ _

__"I didn't hurt myself," she says quickly. "I mean I did hurt myself but it wasn't like that, I was –"_ _

__"Trying to protect the Director, I know."_ _

__"Then what –"_ _

__"I'm not here as your therapist, Skye. I'm off the clock. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_ _

__"Oh." She blushes a bit. She notices Coulson's state. "What about your robot hand? It got blown up."_ _

__"I've already talked about it with him. It's fine."_ _

__"Okay."_ _

__Coulson reaches out and touches the tip of her fingers gingerly. They don't hurt when he touches them and Skye seems so disproportionately happy with the gesture. So much that she reacher her other hand to touch Coulson's wrist. Andrew feels like he's intruding._ _

__"Andrew is here to keep you company," Coulson explains. Andrew looks on, intrigued. "Keep you company while I go and..." Coulson gives the other man a sideways look. "Work on some _paperwork_."_ _

__"Right now?" Skye asks._ _

__"It's important," Coulson replies._ _

__"Okay," she says, nodding._ _

__Coulson leaves –Skye throws a look after him, seeming a bit disappointed– and Andrew takes his place by her side. But he realizes it's no use trying to get her attention right now._ _

__Skye keeps staring at the door._ _

__"It's okay," Andrew tells her. "You won't have to wait long now."_ _


End file.
